Academy Half Blood
by Revina Angel
Summary: When camp half blood was damaged Mr. Chiron find away to have his students study, which make all their lives different. At Japan the Legendary bladers join the Half-blood, what if the World collide. OCS NEEDED


**Me; Hei I'm here with OC slip form and a Prologue, so if you want to put your OC in just post it at the review and all give you guys all the info. Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

"What is it going to do with our camp" said a grey streak hair boy (age 17-18), "It's destroying the camp, you idiot" said the Daughter of the God of War "We better get out from here before it kills us first"said the daughter of Athena, they managed to get out from their camp but when there at the gates, there were huge mystical creature, like a Cyclopes, or a Polyphemus the first one to give a shot was a sandy blonde hair boy with his Backbiter(it's a sword), then the cyclops grab him and throw him to the tree, "Ok, what is that?"said Percy,"It's a cyclops, only have one eye, usually, Cyclopes are abandoned by their parents" said Annabeth "thanks for info, brainy"said Clarrise ", all of them ran inside the camp, the Polyphemus saw the campers/half-bloods he run to the half-bloods and the half-bloods ran outside the gate and the cyclops were there waiting for them "Were toast"said Percy "Were doom" said Grover the satyr "We better find a way out from here"said Clarrise everybody in the group was thinking "I got one"said Annabeth "Grover and Clarrise distract the Cyclopes and the Polyphemus while we get Luke and everybody out" said Annnabeth clearly "Question. How about us" said Clarrise "Easy. Just run, follow us then will be safe" said Annabeth "Ok"said both of them.

"HEI, ONE EYED GUY CATCH ME" Said Grover loudly

"NO, ME" Said Clarrise

That makes the two mystical creature confuse the both of them catch both them, but not long Grover and Clarrise ran toward a tree(a big one), because the two mystical creature don't see it clearly they hit the tree. "Yeah we did it"said Clarrise

**While the other People**

"Help me carry, Luke"said Annabeth while carrying Luke to the middle of the tree, then Clarrise & Grover were running for there lives "so what is going on?"ask Percy "The two creature is still unconscious, so we better get out from here" said Clarrise then she running through the dark forest, so all of them ran to, everybody was safe

* * *

**Me: End of the prologue**

**Clarrise: Ok that's not a prologue, its soooooooooo long**

**Me: Whatever, so here is the RULE**

**1. Fill in the form correctly because there is no exchanging**

**2. Fill the form completely or not I will not except your OC**

* * *

**So here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Normal outfit:**

**2. Normal outfit:**

**Party outfit:**

**Swimsuit **

**Pajama:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Cabin number(1-14):**

**Daughter/ son of(Ex Apollo, Artemis):**

**1#:** Zeus' Cabin

Zeus' Cabin (#1) is described as a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provide a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across. It also thunders all the time.

Inside: the dome-shaped ceiling is decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. A statue of Zeus in traditional Greek clothes is centered in the room. It has alcoves with golden eagle statues.

**Counselor**

Jason Grace (current)

Thalia Grace (former)

**2#: **Hera's Cabin

Hera's Cabin (#2) is a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. It is done in a similar way to her husband, Zeus' cabin. However Hera's cabin is more graceful, having slimmer columns with pomegranates and flowers around them. The walls also have images of peacocks carved on them, as well as the doors.

Inside: like a temple with a large statue of Hera in the center. There is a white bunk bed the sheets was up to Hera but what she wants was a gold sheets

**3#: **Poseidon's Cabin

Poseidon's Cabin (#3) is a long, low building with windows facing the ocean. The cabin looks like it is made from rough sea stone, pieces of coral and seashell embedded into the outside walls, and a trident with a big bronze number 3 over the door. Percy described its smell of the cabin similar to the cabin at Montauk, where his mother and father met. Percy also states that there is always a sea breeze blowing through it.

Inside: The walls are made of abalone. There are six neat bunk beds with silk sheets and a salt water fountain given to Percy (until he cut it in half). There is also a sort of mobile of hippocampi or "fish-ponies" as Tyson calls them.

**Counselor**

Percy Jackson (current)

**Other Campers**

Tyson

**4#: **Demeter's Cabin

Demeter's Cabin (#4) is covered in flowers and tomato plants grow on the walls and doorway. Wild flowers and roses grow on the porch. It has a real grass roof. The cabin is colored a light shade of brown.

**Counselor**

Katie GardnerMiranda Gardiner (in _The Lost Hero_)

**5#: **Ares' Cabin

Ares' Cabin (#5) is badly painted red and has a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. Annabeth mentioned it did have land mines, but she might have been joking. Rock music is constantly blaring from it.

**Counselor**

Clarisse La Rue (current)

**Other Campers**

ShermanMark

Other children of Ares

**6#: **Athena's Cabin

Athena's Cabin (#6) is a gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door.

Inside: most of the space is devoted to maps, desks and various projects, with all the bunks shoved together against one wall, "as if sleep was not important". Percy described it as a "braniac's workshop."

**Counselor**

Annabeth Chase (current)

**Other Campers**

Malcolm (second-in-command)

Other children of Athena

**7#: ** Apollo's Cabin

Apollo's Cabin (#7) seems to be made of solid gold and made to glow during the daytime - it's hard to tell if the gold is reflecting light or generating it.

**Counselor**

Will Solace (current)Michael Yew (former; missing in action)Lee Fletcher (former; deceased)

**Other Campers**

Austin

Kayla

Other children of Apollo

**8#: **Artemis' Cabin

Artemis' Cabin (#8) is an all silver building with silver curtains, similar to the outfit of the Hunters. It also glows silver during night-time as if reflecting the moon, but looks like a normal cabin in the day. It is decorated with paintings and carvings of wild animals, mostly the stag. Because Artemis is a virgin goddess, she doesn't have children of her own and the cabin is honorary; however it is used by the Hunters when they visit camp.

**Counselor**

Thalia Grace (current)Zoë Nightshade (former; deceased)

**Other Campers**

Phoebe

Bianca di Angelo (deceased)

Other hunters

**9#:**Hephaestus' Cabin

Hephaestus' Cabin (#9) looks like a small factory, with brick walls and smokestacks like the forges and lots of gears around the entrance.

Inside: Leo describes the folded steel bunks against the walls to be like "high-tech Murphy beds". Each bed has a digital control panel, blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. It has shiny metal walls and metal slated doors. It is noted for being unclean and messy, filled with junk most of the time. A fire pole comes down from the second floor. A circular staircase leads down into some kind of basement. The walls are lined with every kind of power tool imaginable, and a huge assortment of weaponry. A workbench overflows with scrap metal, screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. There is also a tunnel underneath. It is associated with Bunker Nine. The most famous demigod son of Hephaestus was Archimedes.

**Counselor**

Leo Valdez (current)

Jake Mason (former; resigned)

Charles Beckendorf (former; deceased)

Nyssa (temporarily)

**Other Campers**

ShaneChristopherHarleyMany others

**10#: **Aphrodite's Cabin

Aphrodite's Cabin (#10) is a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It also smells heavily of designer perfume. Piper describes it as "a giant Barbie house where supermodels go to die."

Inside: It is described as a life-size dollhouse with pink walls and white window trim. The lace curtains are pastel blue and green which matched the sheets and feather comforters on all the beds. The guys had one row of bunks separated by a curtain, but their section of the cabin was just as neat and orderly as the girls'. The cabin is always clean except for under the beds, which had chocolate wrappers, love notes, and other things under them. Every camper had a wooden camp chest at the foot of their bunk with their name painted on it. The only other bit of individualism was how the campers had decorated their private bunk spaces. Each had slightly different pictures tacked up of whatever celebrities they thought were hot. A few had personal photos, too, but most were actors or singers.

**Counselor**

Piper McLean (current)

Drew (former; stepped down)

Silena Beauregard (former; deceased)

**Other Campers**

Mitchell

Lacy

Other children of Aphrodite

**11#: **Hermes' Cabin

Hermes' Cabin (#11) has peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. It is probably in such bad shape because it was so over-populated. Once more demigods started getting claimed and the minor gods' cabins were built, space conditions improved.

**Counselor**

Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll (current co-counselors)

Luke Castellan (former; deceased)

**Other Campers**

Chris Rodriguez

Other children of Hermes or unclaimed demigods

**12#: **Dionysus' Cabin

Dionysus' Cabin (#12) has its roof and walls lined with grape vines.

**Counselor**

Pollux (current)

Castor (former co-counselor; deceased)

**13#: ** Hades' Cabin

Hades' Cabin (#13) is a windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burn green like Greek fire twenty-four hours a day and has a skull over the door.

**Counselor**

Nico di Angelo (current)

**14#:** Hecate's Cabin

Hecate's Cabin (#20) looks normal but is built from blocks of stone with magic inscriptions written on them. If the blocks are dropped, they could explode or turn anyone within half a mile radius into trees.

**Counselor**

Lou Ellen (current)

**Other Campers**

Unknown

**Pet (can be mythology)(Max. 2), personality, Looks, name:**

**Name(for the pet):**

**Looks(for the pet):**

**Personality(for the pets):**

**Crush:**

**Luggage(Just threw PM):**

**Fav. Subject:**

**Least. fav subject:**

* * *

**Here's the subject:**

**Ancient Greek (Mr. Gerald)**

**Archery (Mr. Patrick )**

**Weapon-making(Mr. Nicholas)**

**Tracking skills (Ms. Taylor)**

**Sport ( Coach Fery)**

**Wood chopping(Ms. Lindsay)**

* * *

**Me: Ok, so that's the OC slip form and the prologue please send your OC from the review because it's so confusing if it's from the PM. If there is something not on the 'here's the subject' it must be a special work for them**

**Annabeth: Bye, happy nectar day **

* * *

**The couple:**

**Kiara x Kyoya (FlameSolaria99)**

**Ninel x Dashan Wang (Graceful Amaryllis)  
**

**Frieda x Masamune (CutieAngel999)**

**Debbie x Dynamis (Babybluestar)**

**Miranda x Nile ( Revina Angel)**

**OCS:**

******FlameSolaria99 (Kiara Summers)**

******Graceful Amaryllis(Ninel Velasquez Bychkov)**

******CutieAngel999 (Frieda Love)**

******Revina Angel (Miranda McLean) **

******Babybluestar (Debbie Lissette)**

******Dark Shadow 98 (Jayden Danson)**


End file.
